


Words beyond Death and Across the Sea

by Mistress_Hatter (Midnight_Raine)



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Raine/pseuds/Mistress_Hatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas receives a letter from Aragorn after the King's death. And the elf prince reads it as he journey away from Middle Earth</p>
<p>Things never said in life echoes in death. Because as they say, it's better late than never</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words beyond Death and Across the Sea

                                “He must love you so much that he chose for you to live.” Those were Arwen’s first words to him after he went to see the grave of the dead king.

 

~o0o~

                Legolas and Gimli had just arrived from another visit to the Glittering Caves and Greenwood when a messenger bearing the White Tree delivered to him a letter from the Queen. Only one sentence was in the message:

                                The King has gone to Silent Street.

 

                The elf had then dropped his bow and called for his horse. Gimli picked up the letter, read it and bade his friend to “take care”. Legolas nodded and swiftly the horse bore his rider off to Silent Street. There he met Eldarion and the host who accompanied the King. He got off his horse and should have made straight to where the King lay but the sight of the mourning crowd made him freeze. Eldarion came to him, his eyes were full of grief as he gripped Legolas’ shoulder tight with one hand. Still, everything felt surreal to him and slowly he walked, as if in a dream until he came by the resting place of the king. Arwen was there as well, garbed in a long mourning dress and a black veil that concealed her now tired features.

 

                                “Aragorn…” Legolas said finally. Arwen did not look back.

                                “The King has gone to rest.” She said, not turning around to look at him.

 

                Soon after, Arwen left him and slowly he walked beside the body of the deceased king. He gazed upon the beauty that remained with the human even in death’s embrace. He reached out and closed his hand over that of the king’s and he felt the coldness of death. Finally, the weight of the situation came crashing down to him. The king is dead. His king, comrade, friend, and the only person he had ever loved. Tears welled in his eyes and for the first time he felt pain, pain that was so intense and powerful he thought he might fall dead any given second. But he didn’t die, instead, he straightened up, gripped Aragorn’s hand tight and with a voice as clear and as melodious as a bell, a lament poured out of his lips.

 

Sleep now, O mighty King of the West

Ruler of men who brought glory and hope to his people.

Close your eyes and worry no more

For beyond this earthly realm lies another kingdom for you

Where you will live with the great kings of old

Your deeds shall forever be on the lips of men

Your name will echo throughout the lands

Estel! Estel! May your light guide the race of men

As you watch them from your star above

 

                The wind carried his voice, and those who heard it cried as they remembered their king. Eldarion wiped his eyes and looked back to Silent Street then looked up to the sky. Arwen wept. She wept for the husband who has left her behind, of the king she served, of the father he had been, and of the doom that now awaits her. Legolas’ voice dropped to a low whisper as he continued, for the following verse was only for the ears of the king, deaf they might have become in his death.

 

Sleep now my love, the only love I have known my life

You have been both my comrade and my king

To you I have sworn to give my life

To you I have secretly given my heart

Your deeds shall forever be etched in my memory

Your name will echo in my mind

Aragorn! Aragorn! May your light shine on my weary heart

As I watch your star above.

 

                Legolas ran his other hand through the king’s hair as he bent down and kissed his forehead. Then with a heavy heart he went back, where he was met by Arwen.

 

                                “He must love you so much that he chose for you to live.”

 

                Legolas just stood there, unable to say, much more think, of a reply.

 

                                “I know.” She began, looking at him, there was a trace of a wan smile on her lips.

                                “He would look out to Ithilien on nights when the moon is full and sing songs of a forlorn love. Of how he would smile as you teach Eldarion the use of a bow and arrow. It is you whom he loved most in this world.”

                                “My Lady Arwen, that’s not true…” he began finally, advancing towards her. Arwen shook her head and smiled.

                                “Walk with me.” She offered him her hand and he took it, and together they walked, sharing the burden of their broken hearts.

                                “There were nights when he would walk outside and look at the horizon, his voice singing softly of a sad love song. I would have thought none of it, but when you came to dwell in Ithilien, I have never seen the king so happy as when he saw your face. Henceforth, every night, he would turn towards Ithilien and under his breath he would wish you good night.” Legolas was stunned to hear this and so he was not able to speak. Arwen stopped and cupped his cheek.

                                “I thank you, Legolas for giving me the chance to be with my one true love. Deep in my heart I had been afraid that you would take him from me, but you yielded, both of you yielded, and thus I have spent a score of happy years with him. But now the dream has ended and I wake up to see a dark world. And yet, I shall have the memories we had in my heart, and I shall now pass from the eyes of men so that I may live with those memories as long as I live. Farewell my kin, and know that I bore no ill will against you.” She kissed him on the forehead and she made her way back to the palace. Legolas then rode back to Ithilien.

 

                The city and the West mourned the passing of the great king, and Legolas had once again heard the singing of the gulls, this time they were stronger, more persistent, and at least he gave into the desire of his broken heart. He had set to build a ship to travel to the Grey Havens, toiling hard until at last it was done, and so he and Gimli prepared to sail to the Undying Lands. But on the dawn of their departure, Faramir came to bid them farewell.

 

                                “King Elessar had instructed me to hand this over on the day you depart over the Sea.” Faramir said after much pleasantries and stories, giving a sealed envelope to the elf prince. Legolas took it reluctantly.

                                “He wishes for you read it when this world is already far behind you.”

 

                And so, dwarf and elf set sail to leave Middle Earth behind. At first they talked about the dyas of the War, then of peace, of the caves and forests they have visited, until the talk dwindled to silence, and at last, as Gimli lay asleep, and with the wind gently pushing their ship onwards, Legolas found the courage to open the letter.

~o0o~

_My dearest prince,_

_Fast had been the turning of the days! I could still remember clearly when the nine of us set forth from Lord Eldrond’s home and yet my bones already feel the weight of this world. Lately, I have drawn back into reminiscing the old days, and I always go back to that afternoon when a certain elf prince came out of nowhere and asked my name._

 

~Flashback ~

 

                Aragorn had known that he was being followed. Even if he seldom heard the out of place swishing of tree branches, or never saw a shadow of his pursuer , he’s sure there is someone. Whoever it was had been following him since the last town and that was a good four days ago. He had anticipated an ambush during the night, but so far, no attack came, on the contrary, he would sometimes hear the dying shriek of some orc or goblin. He thought he could know more about this mysterious person if he let himself be followed, but it was fruitless. And now, he could still feel eyes on him. With a deep sigh, he stopped in his tracks.

 

                                “Show yourself. You have been following me for days, who are you?”

 

                There was silence, but Aragorn had been in the wilderness long enough to detect even the slightest irregularity in his surroundings. And he had noted that his pursuer always hid in the trees so he strained his ears, until he heard faint movement. He drew his sword and spun around.

 

                                “Are you the one the call Strider?”

 

                The voice came from the cloaked person who was standing on the blade of his sword, with a bow and arrow poised to strike him right between the eyes.  He was taken in surprise but only for a few seconds before instinct hit him. With a violent motion, he swung his sword to dislodge his almost inhuman attacker and prepared to attack. But as he prepared for a stance, he was surprised to feel cold steel against his neck, and something weighing down his sword. And yet what surprised his most would be the golden hair of his attacker, together with his clear blue eyes and pointed ears.

                                “Elf.” He muttered, almost unsure.

 

                The elf had come with a worn out cloak and his weapons were forged not by elven smith but by common human hands so it was a total surprise to him. A second later, the elf withdrew his weapon and gave a small bow.

 

                                “Apologies for my actions. I am Legolas from the Woodland realm of Mirkwood. I am looking for a ranger named Strider and I had been pointed to you. I was following you to be sure.” Legolas explained

 

                Aragorn bowed as well and sheathed his sword. Legolas did the same for the two short swords in his hands.

                                “Why are you looking for me?”

                                “I…” there was a pause, was the elf hesitating? Legolas took a deep breath.

                                “I refused to go back to the realm and so I had been told to look for you.”

                                ‘A runaway elf?’ Aragorn thought. Then he grinned at him.

                                “And now that you have found me?”

                                “In truth, I do not know. I was told that I should meet you and that’s the reason why I’ve been following you.”

                                “Did you discover anything important?”

 

~End of Flashback~

 

_You had shrugged your shoulders in answer to my question, and I laughed. That was the start of it. I have forgotten how it is that we end up together after that, but our first meeting still rings clear to me. The next thing I remember is that we are running through the forest and marshes, fighting orcs. Sometimes Elladan and Elrohir would join us, and we would take turns trying to get your mood to lighten up. You were always so grim back then._

 

Legolas could almost see the amusement, the nostalgia on the King’s face when he wrote the words, and that made him smile once again. Once Gimli had awoken, he slipped he parchment into the envelope and would resume as if nothing happened. And so they continued their journey.

~o0o~

Legolas could feel that the shores of the Undying Land is close at hand. Even though he hadn’t been there, in his heart he could anticipate what lies beyond the great sea. And yet, a part of him is still rooted to Middle Earth, to the parchment he brings that bears the last words of the human king.

 

_It was probably due to the fact that you look so ethereal that I, and even the twins envied you and always persuaded you to adapt to all sort of uncouth human behavior. But in the end, you would always do things with inherent grace that you would have failed as a human and so we all gave up. You have always belonged to the elf kind and nothing could change that._

               

_My hand grows tired and soon I must end this letter. This will be my last words to you, dearest friend for I regret that much would I want to continue riding with you like we did in the past, my body is no longer young. We had spent much time with each other’s company and yet I regret to admit that much of what I would like to say did not pass between us for I was afraid. Even now, even after countless battles, my heart still grows weak whenever I try to let the words out. But I must. Call it selfish of me, I would not want to leave this world without letting you know…_

 

Legolas’ heart started to pound faster as his eyes trailed down to the end of the page. With trembling hands he proceeded to read from the next parchment. What was written on it were a number of lines.

 

_You are to me like air and water_

_Much needed yet always taken for granted_

_You are to me a part of my own soul_

_Without you I’m afraid I can’t be whole_

_You have been with me and fought by my side_

_Braved cold and darkness yet we never could part_

_And yet Fate had decreed the paths we must take_

_For in the end we are nothing but pawns in this tale_

_And so we must yield and thus I locked a part of me away_

_That part of my soul that wished for you to stay_

_For it is you I long to hold at night_

_Even though I don’t know if you share my mind_

_And now as my life begin to ebb_

_I would like to finally tell you all that I left unsaid_

_My dearest prince you are the hope that kept me alive_

_You are the love of my life_

_And if by chance, you share the same feelings too,_

_Then I am sorry for not being true_

_Yet believe when I say you are in my heart_

_And I will keep your memory even as I pass_

_But do not let my passing break your heart_

_My prince, my love, go on and follow the call of the gulls_

_For even though we may be separated even in death_

_I will be at peace to know that you continue to live_

_Selfish it might be, please grant my request_

_Like I said, you belong to the ethereal realm_

_Once you said you’d heed if I need your help_

_So now I plea for you to fulfill my final wish_

_Fate might have been against us constantly_

_Separated might have been our destiny_

_Yet my love for you will stand the test of time_

_Not even death can take you off my heart and mind_

 

~o0o~

                Tears ran down the prince’s face as he read the words. He felt his heart throb and threaten to burst and yet all he could do was to clench his fist. He was overjoyed to finally know that Aragorn feels the same way and he could only wish he was brave enough to let the other know.

 

                                “Legolas?” Gimli’s voice broke his line of thought and he wiped away his tears.

 

                The dwarf pointed to the horizon and Legolas wondered how he could’ve missed the shore ahead. For the first time after reading the letter, Legolas smiled.

~o0o~

 

                                “Hullo.” Bilbo greeted as the Halfling walked up beside him.

 

                It must’ve been days since he set foot on the Undying Lands and was reunited with kin and friends. He had met and talked to Frodo and Gandalf, and got acquainted with the older Baggins. Bilbo had regained his youth, a gift probably granted to him upon reaching the shore. He looked the way he did that morning a long time ago when Gandalf walked to his hobbit hole. Legolas smiled at him.

 

                                “Up early today as well?” Bilbo chirped, pulling out his favorite pipe and making a business of lighting it.

                                “Yes, I find the morning very soothing. And how about you, Master Hobbit? You are also out of your bed peculiarly early again today?” the prince grinned, eyes sparkling.

                                “Oh, just looking about and walking around.” Bilbo shrugged as he let out a smoke ring.

 

                The two were silent for a while, each drawn into their own thoughts. Time passed, and Bilbo finished smoking his pipe. The hobbit got up, straightened his clothes, and smiled brightly at the elf prince.

 

                                “Well, gotta get going…” Legolas smiled back, and as Bilbo walked away, Legolas noticed a small twig lying on the grass where the Hobbit once sat.

 

                He picked it up and inspected it. It’s an old branch of a tree, acorn, by the looks of it, and obviously not from this land. He wondered if Bilbo got it as a souvenir from Middle Earth, and why he brought such a thing to the Undying Lands. Legolas decided to follow the Halfling and return the said item. It took him no time as he once again met Bilbo, who was apparently going back the way he came, muttering to himself and looking frantically at the grass beneath him.

 

                                “Master Hobbit, I’m afraid, you left something…” Legolas said, one hand offering the branch. Bilbo’s eyes widened and he sighed in relief.

                                “It’s part of the party tree we have back home. I asked Sam if there’s chance he can salvage a part of it for me after the orcs tore it down. Bless that lad, he was able to give me this tiny piece.” Bilbo smiled wistfully.

                                “I see it’s very important to you.”

                                “Yes, it was a souvenir, you see. Back from when I can still scale mountains and talk to dragons.”

                                “Do you wish to plant it here? I am sure it will somehow grow.”

                                “The Lady Galadriel had told me the same thing, and actually” the hobbit grinned sheepishly

                                “I had been looking for a place to plant it. I mean, I do not know if it will truly grow, but then”

                                “And have you found one?” a shake of the head was the reply.

 

                Legolas looked around and at length tapped Bilbo’s shoulder.

 

                                “There a low hill over there…” He pointed

                                “..it looks out to the sea. I think that will be a good place.”

 

                Bilbo smiled and started talking to the said direction. After a while, he noticed that the prince had stayed behind, Legolas had gone back to his musings, eyes turned to the sky, hand holding one some worn-out, yellowing parchment. Bilbo doubled back and smiled widely at the prince.

 

                                “Would you like to come with me?” he offered.

                                “If you don’t mind.”

 

                Legolas was surprised on how Bilbo pulled out a trowel and started digging. He laughed and knelt down beside the hobbit. The two of them placed the twig upright in the center of the newly dug soil. Before Bilbo started covering it up, he looked up to the prince.

 

                                “If you want, you can place it here as well. It too, is important to you, right?” Legolas blinked, trying to figure out what Bilbo was talking about, when  he realized the parchment.

 

                With a nod, he reached into his pocket for the parchment. It had been too long since he received that letter, and instead of having it fall apart in his hands, he believed that the Hobbit’s idea is a better one. He placed the parchment in the hole, muttered a little prayer as Bilbo shoved dirt back in. The two smiled at each other and headed back.

~o0o~

 

                The outside world had changed much. Gone are the Houses of old, and no trace could be seen of the other-worldly creatures that once walked together with humans. The reign of humans still grow strong, the legacy of the battles fought long ago. And yet, such battles, and the heroes who fought in them are now forgotten, unknown to the current masters of the world. But beyond the world humans comprehend still lies the Undying Lands, unseen, unfelt, yet still present. In this land, the old ones live, far from the influence of the other world. And in this land also, on top of a small hill stood a big acorn tree , whose leaves sometimes sway to the wind blown from the human land, and sometimes dance together with the wind from the Undying Lands.

 

                                “It’s a marvel, that tree.” Gimli mused as he looked at the said tree.

                                “It was born from feelings strong enough to bridge worlds.” Galadriel smiled.

                                “Indeed. That tree can receive feelings from both this world and beyond. Maybe that’s why those two are so particularly at peace when they’re there.” Gandalf said.

 

                The trio watched. Far off, the tree swayed to invisible winds. Bilbo was sleeping under the shade of the tree, back leaning against the trunk. Legolas lay om top of a branch, singing softly. Gimli smiled as he saw contentment on the two, but he would’ve smiled more if he could see what both Galadriel and Gandalf saw. The two looked at the faint outline of familiar figures near the elf and hobbit. Gandalf’s eyes were fixed on the figure sitting beside Bilbo, a face he had not seen for many years, the figure sensed his stare and looked at the wizard’s direction. A smile was on the features of the spectre and Gandalf bowed his head in reverence for the great dwarf lord. Galadriel’s eye however are on the elf prince. She could hear Legolas’ voice faintly ringing, but also she could hear another one, belonging to the ghostly figure sitting on the adjacent branch from where the prince lay. Galadriel laughed a little as she noticed how Aragorn appeared not as a king, but as a ranger.

 

                                “I think this is not such a bad end to their story.” Gandalf said, amused at the scene before them. Gimli raised an eyebrow.

                                “Yes indeed.” Galadriel agreed, as they walked off, with Gimli trailing behind them, confused.

~o0o~

 

                Bilbo yawned as he opened his eyes. He always feel energized after taking a nap under the tree. He got up, stretched, then searched for the elf.

 

                                “Master elf, I will be going back. Are you coming with me?” A moment later, Legolas landed on the grass beside him.

                                “Let us go.”

                                “Until tomorrow, good friend.” Bilbo said, patting the tree trunk. The tree’s leaves swayed in answer.

 

                As the two walked off, the figures watching over them smiled and slowly disappeared.

~o0o~

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had been thinking of writing my version of Aragorn and Legolas' time together after the battle of five armies and how Elladan and Elrohir connived with Aragorn to take the seriousness out of Leggy's system. But I kinda wanted this fic to be a one shot, so... Anyways, I might write a separate fic for that one.
> 
> The poem/song feels crappy because I wrote it at 2am 
> 
> Thanks for putting up with my craziness! :)


End file.
